friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pony's Creed: Episode 4; Conspiracy
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Pony's Creed Episode 4 Conspiracy ... The next day, Lapis attended Key Note's party, and Minuette was posing as a servant to the templars. She wasn't very enthused by the fact that she was surrounded by plenty of her. She just had to play the part, and then it would be over. She kept her head low, like all the other servants as she filled each of their orders. She placed a glass of tea where Key Note was sitting. He grabbed her hoof. Key:" What is this?" Minuette was afraid, but not as an act this time. This was Key Note. Minuette:" I-it's iced tea, sir." Key Note smacked her. Key:" I asked for herbal tea. Now go get it." Minuette:" Y-yes sir." Key:" Wait... do I know you?" Minuette:" Uh... n-no, sir." Key:" Who's servant ar you?" Minuette:" Um... I belong to..." She had to think quickly, but accurately. Minuette:" I belong to Mr. Pennybottom sir. Sleezer Pennybottom." Key Note dropped his suspision, and let go of her. Key:" Very well. Go. Run along now." Minuette let out a breath of relief. Out of any templar she had to get in trouble with already, it had to be Key Note. Lapis Lazuli sat down next to Key Note. Key:" I hear you are quite important nowadays." Lapis:" I was simply proving my loyalty, my lord." Key:" You did right by me, you know. Killing Regalf. It shows true dedication. Let this be a warning my templars do not simply come up with their own strategy without my say so. But tell me, why did you kill him? Was there something you didn't like about him?" Lapis:" No sir. It was my duty to punish those who make mistakes, and/or don't follow the rules. We need order after all, don't we?" Key:" Nopony likes a suck up, miss Lazuli. But you are right, we do need order." Minuette returned with their drinks. Minuette:" Here you go." Key Note got his herbal tea, and Lapis, a red wine. Minuette made sure to drop the poison leaf into it before putting it down. Key Note:" I would never usually say this to a female templar, but you are possibly one of my most trustworthy officers. You've done what we've told you, and without question. Perhaps you would like to make a toast?" Lapis:" It would be my pleasure." She stood up from her seat. Lapis:" Everypony, I would like to make a toast... to the Order. May the alicorn of understanding guide us!" All:" May the alicorn of understanding guide us!" With that, everypony sipped their drinks. Minuette let the leaf go down her throat. She tried to remember Luna's exact instructions, but her memory became fuzzy as soon as she swallowed the poison. She began to feel a bit woozy, and Minuette began to change in a secluded area. Lapis:" Oh... s-something isn't quite..." She fell to the floor as a green and blue blur whipped across the room, and through a window. Everypony gasped. ... That night, Lapis' body was hauled off to the catacombs, where they buried all of the important templars. After everypony left, Minuette zoomed towards the door that lead into the tomb. The doors seemed to be locked though. That was okay, she could pick a lock. Meanwhile, Lapis just woke up, and she was surrounded by dead bodies. She heard hoof steps. Lapis:" Minuette, thank goodn-..." It wasn't Minuette. Instead, it was a pony wearing armor, and a mask. The mask had two small holes at the top, with rubies as eyes, and there were three open lines where the mouth was, for breathing. The pony had a cape, and the whatever wasn't covered by the mask itself was covered by a hood. The hood was dark green. Lapis:" Who... who are you?" The pony's voice was altered by the mask. It was a high, male voice, but she couldn't make it out. ???:" Lapis Lazuli! Your time is at an end! You will face justice for your sins!" Finally, Minuette showed up at the scene. Minuette:" Who are you?" ???:" You will not interfere!" Something shot from the strange pony's right hoof, and into Lapis' neck. The pony used a smaoke bomb to escape, leaving the two of them together. Once the smoke cleared, Lapis seemed... off. Minuette:" Lapis? Are you alright?" Lapis:" N-no! Stay away from me?" She pulled out her sword, and swung an inch away from Minuette's face. Minuette:" Whoa! Lapis it's me!" Lapis:" Don't touch me!" Minuette's horn glowed, and time slowed. She would regret this, but what choice did she have. Minuette:" You'll thank me for this later." Minuette punched Lapis hard with her hoof, and when time went back to normal, Lapis collapsed on the ground, her nose bleeding. ... Octavia just returned home from shopping for party items, when a courier stopped at her door. Courier:" Octavia Melody?" Octavia:" Yes, what happened to Ditzy?" Courier:" Oh, she's taking the day off. I've got a letter for you." Octavia opened the letter. Dear Octavia, I can't make it to the party today. Something is coming up at my day job, and I can't come. It's confidential, as always. I hope you understand. '' ''Your sister, Vinyl Scratch. Octavia: (Of course. It's whenever I ask for her help she comes up with the same excuses.) "Why didn't she just leave a note at the door? She and I live in the same house." The courier shrugged, and walked away. Octavia:" I need to have a serious chat with her." ... Luna:" Are you suggesting another assassin was at the scene when you arrived?" Minuette:" A berserker class most likey. Some of them carry berserk poison in their blades to make their enemies go crazy and kill everypony they see, while also buffing their physical strength." Luna:" I am aware of this. But you said this poison was given in the form of a dart?" Minuette:" Yes, it seemed to have shot out of the traitor's hoof. He didn't use his blade, why?" Luna:" Let me see that dart for a moment." Lapis floated the dart towards Luna. She studied the dart intensely. Lyra:" Hold up, I know what that is. It was an older, and more accurate way of using the berserk poison. The assassins once used an upgraded version of the assassin's vambrace to fire the dart from a hidden mechanism." Luna:" You have many scrolls Lyra. Can you perhaps find us a blueprint of the mechanism's design?" Lyra:" Of course, mistress." ... Meanwhile, Octavia was getting everypony ready for Dinky's birthday party. Everypony in the Music Practice Bureau loved the little filly. Octavia walked towards Fiddley Twang, an earth pony whom was nearly identical to Octavia, accept her fur was yellow, and her mane, tail, and cutie mark which was all exactly the same were blue, but most ponies called her Fiddles. She was in charge of games. Octavia:" How are the games coming along, Fiddles?" Fiddles:" Just dandy. So cousin, anything interesting happen recently?" Octavia:" Last night, one of the templars was poisoned at a party that Key Note had planned at his own mansion. For a short moment, I thought I saw Minuette." Fiddles:" Y-ya did?" Octavia:" It was probably just my imagination, but I finally caught Key Note in the act of doing templar business! I just knew that he was a templar, I KNEW IT!" Fiddles:" Tavi, ya do realize that snooping into other ponies business is not good for you, right? And right in somepony's own house, too. That's illegal." Octavia:" The law doesn't concern themselves with filthy politics such as these. If I don't do the snooping, then who will?" Fiddles:" Nopony'll believe ya if ya say Key Note is involved with conspiracy." Octavia:" I have photographic evidence. I took pictures while I was there. The victim's name was Lapis Lazuli, and she was sitting right next to him." Fiddles:" That doesn't prove a thing, Tavi." Octavia:" Than I'll just have to gain more proof. I know Key Note is involved, why else would an assassin kill Lapis Lazuli? Why kill Lapis at all, and not anypony else?" Fiddles:" I don't..." Octavia:" Tactical move. Key Note is smart, he could probably smell the poison before he drinks it. Besides, I know I saw a hooded pony in the crowd there." Fiddles:" Let's just focus on the party. Alright?" ... Lyra returned with the blueprints. They were of an old hidden blade attachment. Luna:" It seems we may have a traitor in our midst." Lapis:" Who do you think it is? Nopony knew about our plan." Minuette:" I bet my left hoof it was Urser. He never trusted turncoat templars." Lyra:" Ursur is a member of the council. You think he's conspiring against the Creed?" Minuette:" Of course? Who else would it be?" Luna:" There is just one problem with that theory. Ursur is of the trickster/shadowblade class, not berserker." Minuette:" Well... maybe he must have taken the berserk poison from a berserker class assassin and used it to berserk Lapis." Lyra:" That could be it. But I think you're blaming Ursur in order to blot out an entirely different suspicious." Minuette:" What do you mean?" Lyra:" Who else besides Ursur hates templars to no end?" Minuette:" You aren't suggesting..." Lyra:" Hunter might be the one who attacked her." Minuette:" N-no! It can't have been! Hunter would never..." Lyra:" I know you have feelings for him, but think about the way he acts. He barley notices you." Minuette:" That's NOT true!" Luna:" Ladies, please. Minuette, I understand your affection for the tribal archer, but we must be open to all possibilities." Minuette:" But... *sigh* I understand. I'm sorry, mistress." Luna:" You are forgiven. Now, we should keep this information silent, even to the others in the council. Even they cannot be trusted for now." Lyra:" Does that mean..." Luna:" Yes, I'm afraid I must remove all memories of today's events from your mind, Miss Heartstrings." Lyra inhaled, and breathed out. Lyra:" I-I'm ready mistress. Just... when you're done, remind me I need to head to MPB today to make it to Dinky's birthday party." Luna:" I will do so." Lapis:" W-wait! I don't believe this is necessary Mistress." Lyra:" I'll be fine. I have nothing to hide, so I'm okay with this." Luna's horn glowed, and lyra's memory of the whole day bagan to fade away. Lyra's eyes opened, and she blinked twice. Lyra:" Er... did I just..." Luna:" I had to erase your memory. I will re-inform you of everything once the situation has been dealt with." Lyra:" Oh... y-yes, mistress." ... Later that day, everypony at the party was so in awe by little Dinky's flute solo. When she was done, everypony stomped their hooves in applause. Ditzy:" Oh my little muffin, you were amazing!" Octavia:" Yes, she was simply fascinating." Fiddles:" That filly was spectacular." Lyra:" Nice job, kid." Vinyl:" Yup. That was a pretty good performance." Octavia:" Vinyl? What are you doing here? I thought you said you werwn't coming." Vinyl:" Well, I thought about it. And I figured, whatever I need to do is probably far less important. At least I got here in time to see the kid play." Octavia:" Well, I guess it's a plus. But you're still late." ... Hunts-With-Arrow:" The plan is in place. We just need to make sure that the snooping harp player doesn't figure us out. The dawn of the new order is among us. Many assassins will follow in our wake, and many will oppose. Many lives will be lost, but risk... is necessary. Revolution is at hoof, but they will not be prepared. The Creed... WILL fall." Rocky:" Luna has good intention, but she is too soft to be our Mistress. She will have to go as well." Hunts-With-Arrow:" Have that covered. It will have to be by templar hooves of course. I have a spy. Will do anything to gain the trust of the templars, while doing my bidding. Have him under my control." Rocky:" What about that other mare?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" I'll deal with her. Slit her throat myself, but make her hurt first, as she has hurt me." Rocky:" Hurt you?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" Doesn't know it, but she has hurt me in a hundred ways. Love is not one them, because if she loved me, I would not feel her hurt. Was a ruse anyhow. Never loved her. All part of the scheme. Cruel, but necessary." Rocky:" I see. And what of Octavia?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" What of her? She is a pest. Pests do not belong in this world, yet they remain because they have to. Because we need them. But not this one. Do with her as you like. The cellist is none of my concern." Rocky:" You have quite a diversity of mixed signals and opinions." Hunts-With-Arrow:" My tribe was diverse in opinion. They could never understand who they were, or why they were brought here. But they looked for answers. Many ponies don't have that dedication. They don't seek for answers to themselves, they search for a cutie mark that has yet to exist. Not the same. Though, some of us... wished it were. They were tossed aside like grenades are tossed towards an enemy." Rocky:" What's our next action then?" Hunts-With-Arrow:" The council. They will either follow us, or they will not. Some might follow, the others... will not be so easily convinced." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)